Give It A Shot
by SherlockedinErebor
Summary: Set in modern times, Allen is off to college and has to find a way to balance his Akuma-slaying Innocence with everyday life. And what does his new room mate Kanda have to do with it? Read to find out! Not sure if I'm going to continue this, so review! WARNING: EVENTUAL YAOI!


**Summary**: Allen goes to college and tries to juggle school, family, Akuma and his stubborn jackass roommate. Will he survive all of this?

**Rating**: T for this chapter because of Kanda's dirty mouth.

**Word Count**: exactly 3.7k

**DISCLAIMER**: I DON'T OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ITS CHARACTERS

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

A black figure rushed through the alley and around the corner, desperate to get away from its follower. Seconds later a silver and purple metallic beast rushed down the same path, only to be meet with a black clawed hand slicing right through it.

"Gotcha," the black figure grinned, silver eyes glowing in triumph, white hair sticking out from under the hood. The boy pulled his jacket back, letting his arm turn back into its normal, disfigured red form. "Phew," he sighed. "That took way too long."

Allen Walker turned back down the street, heading back the way he came. When he was nearly to the road, someone tall and hard bumped into him.

"Watch it," the man growled. Allen stiffened and waited to see if the man turned out of be an Akuma, like he was used to, but the guy just continued mysteriously down the alleyway, oblivious to the fact that it was one in the morning and drizzling rain.

Huffing in annoyance, Allen walked the mile and a half back to his house and collapsed on his bed, exhausted. The war may have been long over, done for longer than a century now, but there were still some roaming demons that needed to be put down, and it was his job to do that. So despite his plans, he had gotten too caught up in fighting-again-to realize the time and would only catch four or five hours of Z's that night.

So much for getting a good night's sleep before his first day.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Despite the cold rain from the night before, the grass and pavement were dry the next day. It was September 9th, the first day of college, yet it was still steaming hot like it was mid-July.

Allen slammed his fist onto the OFF button on his alarm clock, feeling like he had gotten no sleep at all. Usually he got a minimum of eight hours, so four and a half felt like nothing. He minus well have spent the rest of the night awake.

Throwing off the thin sheet that covered him, Allen put on some jean shorts and a random t-shirt. It was 6:30 and he had a half an hour to get to campus on his bike.

"Allen! You better be up! I didn't spend nine grand on your college for you to sleep through it!" That was Marian Cross, his adoptive father. He could hear Miranda, his adoptive mother shushing her husband.

Allen lived with his adoptive parents and three adopted siblings: Lavi, Johnny, Timothy and their yellow lab, Timcampy. They were a very happy little family, most of the time. They all got along well, regardless that they weren't related and the occasion spaz attack from Cross. They had all been foster kids living in the system when they were taken in by the Cross couple.

Waving goodbye to his family, he pedaled furiously down the streets, taking the back ways he knew well so he wouldn't be late. Last night was the last night had would be sleeping in their tiny house; he had rented a dorm for his first year, since all the RA's and administrators had suggested it.

Chaining his bike and hoping to God that it wouldn't be stolen, he made it into his seat seconds before the bell rang and his teacher walked in.

"Good morning. I'm Mr. Berty, your Creative Writing teacher. Today we'll start with introductions, expectations and rules." The chubby bearded man handed them out sheets and proceeded to lecture them all on his strict rules. It was basically a waste of a class period so he could weed out all the wimps who wouldn't make it through the class.

Allen had decided to major in Music, so he could be a professional or a teacher, maybe a private tutor. The one thing that had stayed constant throughout his life was the piano, and he intended to make some money off of that. All the violence his Innocence and the Akuma caused made him want to have a peaceful life that he enjoyed, and now he was finally on his way to getting just that. Granted he didn't fail out and managed to pay off all of his loans.

The day went by quickly and already he had books he wouldn't use and packets he didn't want to do. He had hoped for a smooth, easy first day, but alas, this wasn't high school anymore. Already he was wishing he could go back to those years.

Grabbing his bike, Allen pedaled down the street, two and a half blocks away to his new dorm.

He didn't know it yet, but he would come to love this place.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

Of course, Allen got one of the dorms at the very top of the building, where all the parties happened and where all the drunk idiots lived. He struggled to take out his key without being toppled over by his ten-ton backpack. Finally he was inside, and was glad to see his roommate, whom he hadn't met yet, wasn't there. The last thing he needed was an awkward encounter.

The right side of the bedroom was his. He set his laptop on the desk and tossed his backpack on his bed. All of his books, baubles, clothes and necessities were already here, so he had no need to go back to the snake pit he lovingly called home. He loved his family, but sometimes they were just too much.

Stepping out of his room when he heard others coming in, he headed for the noises which were coming from the living room. He was going to a fairly decent college that was known for its nice dorms, so each one had a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms and two rooms, each with two beds. These were the dorms for the scholarship kids, who also paid some tuition by themselves, like Allen had.

Two boys were at the door kicking off their shoes. One was bleach-blonde with green eyes and short hair and the other was black haired and blue eyed. They were complete opposites, but their similar features suggested they were related somehow. They were both muscular and wore the in-fashion clothes, reminding him of the bullies who used to shove him into his locker and take his snack money.

"Hi," he greeted shyly and they both looked up from their conversation, eyes twinkling.

"Hey! You must Allen Walker right?" the blonde one asked. Allen nodded his head. So far so good. "Well, I'm Zack and this is my cousin Alex. We're staying in the other room," the guy jerked his thumb in the direction of the closed door across the hall.

"Wait, you're both staying over there? Then who's staying in here?" Allen tilted his head backwards, toward his room.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, but you're staying with Kanda. The guy's a complete ass, you'll be lucky if you're still here by the end of first term." Alex replied, an empathetic look on his face. Great. This would not be fun.

And speak of the Devil; the moment the two boys stood up from taking off their shoes, a tall man dressed in black strode into the apartment, his long coat swishing as he turned around the close the door. He looked oddly familiar...

Allen prepared himself for the fierce look he was bound to get, since his two other dorm mates scuttled off to their room in fear, but when the man turned around, he did not expect to see what he did.

They guy was beautiful. No, maybe that wasn't the right word. He was hot.

He was definitely at least half Asian, maybe Japanese or Chinese. He was abnormally tall for an oriental person, and had long black hair that was tied into a high ponytail. The kind of black that was so dark it looked sort of blue. His eyes were the same way, though they were more of a cobalt color.

His skin was pale and his features were defined, which made his dark eyes stand out even more. There was a little V in between his eyebrows that he didn't seem to be aware of; like he was permanently scowling. A frown turned his lips downward, but didn't make him any less attractive.

As Allen watched him enter and take off his jacket, he was appalled at himself. Allen had never dated anybody; he had only had a crush on a girl or two in middle school. Now he found himself ogling his roommate, who was a guy; much less, a guy that scared away two buff teenagers so they ran into their room. Never before had Allen felt this way and he was instantly certain that he would keep his feelings to himself, and stay away from this 'Kanda'. He was dangerous, that much he could tell. He now remembered where he had seen this man before: he was the man Allen bumped into on his way home the day before school. What the hell had this 'Kanda' been doing there so late at night?

When the man looked up at him in surprise then indifference, he spoke in a voice just as deep and dark as his features.

"Who the hell are you?"

"A-Allen Walker. Your roommate." He stuttered.

"Che," the man huffed as he grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He strode right past him and sat down at his computer, totally ignoring the white-haired boy in the doorway.

"You're Kanda?" he asked, trying again. Kanda just stared at him blankly for a second before turning back to his computer. Right. "Okay," he finished lamely, sitting down at his own desk awkwardly.

They sat in silence typing away on their laptops, doing their own homework. Two hours later, when Allen was finally finished checking his email, doing his homework and checking out the local shops online, Alex and Zack knocked on the door and poked their heads in.

"Hey Allen, we're going out for a bit, wanna come?" Well, at least some of his roommates were friendly.

"Sure," he replied and looked at Kanda, who was staring at his computer, reading something. When he looked back at the two heads stacked on top of each other peering around the door, they shook their heads 'no' frantically, eyes wide in horror. He shrugged, grabbed his coat and followed them out down the street, glad to be away from the depressing aura Kanda constantly emitted.

As the two boys on either side of him chatted away idly, Allen dismally realized something.

Kanda had hardly said five words to him, and he already was scared of his own roommate. He could tell it was going to be a long semester.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0) **

The first few weeks passed rather uneventfully. Allen would wake up at 6am, would leave around 7am, then would come back near 4pm and do his homework. To his surprise, he was able to coexist peacefully with his anti-social roommate and flamboyant neighbors. The parties got a little old and pretty soon were annoying him to no end when he was doing his homework, but he did attend a few, which turned out to be kind of fun. Of course when he woke up with his first hang over after the third party, he decided not to go again.

"Gonna have to get used to it buddy-boy. In college, it's not all work, you gotta have some play too!" Zack encouraged him during a party as he was pulled out the door at 2 in the morning by some random chick. He came back at 9am, with a big dopey grin on his face. Ew.

But eventually, there was no time for 'play'. Everybody was strapped down nearly every night by mountains of homework by the fifth week, and they all had barely enough time to eat and get a few hours of sleep. Allen got even less sleep then the others because he had to kill a few wandering Akuma some nights.

That was around the time his peaceful coexistence with Kanda flew out the window.

It all started with an innocent little blunder Allen didn't even realize was bad.

It was 6:50 am on a Monday morning and Allen had woken up very late and had to get to class. He hardly had enough time to brush his lengthening hair, get dressed and eat a small breakfast that wasn't enough to satisfy his enormous appetite. He rushed into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush and then realized he was out of toothpaste. So he used the tiniest bit from Kanda's bland Aquafresh tube and was on his way.

But apparently that was a big mistake. Because the moment he got home, he was grabbed by the collar of his new shirt and shoved against the wall, Kanda's handsome face inches away from his.

"Let me make this clear Kuso* Moyashi*; if you _ever_ touch my things again, you won't have any fingers to play your annoying-ass piano with." With that, Kanda roughly let go of him and stomped out the door, slamming it so loud it hurt Allen's ears.

At first, Allen was confused about what he did wrong. Nothing stood out in his memory that could make someone that mad. Then he went into the bathroom and saw that all of Kanda's toiletries were gone and when he entered their room, there was a big black curtain wrapped around Kanda's 'area'. He couldn't believe it.

Incredulous, Allen ignored his roommate as best he could after that, which wasn't that hard because of the curtain, except the occasional insult directed at his monstrous appetite. But he had gotten those his whole life, so it didn't really affect him. 'You eat like a fucking swine' was Kanda's favorite.

Apparently Kanda liked to swear. A lot.

This was their routine for quite some time. They would wake up (though Allen found out Kanda got up and went somewhere every morning at 5am for some God-forsaken reason), go to class, then come back and ignore each other, going about their own business.

It worked for the rest of the semester, up until they actually had some free time.

Kanda had probably been lying on his bed reading while Allen had been doodling in a notebook, when he dropped his pencil. He went over to go get it and had to bend down and reach about a half an inch past the curtain. Then all of a sudden he was smacked in the face with something through the curtain, making him fall over.

"Hey! What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled.

"You passed the line dumbshit." Kanda answered simply. Allen sat there, gawking at the fabric wall before getting angry and shoving himself up. He may have been bullied in high school, but he wasn't a wimpy little pushover anymore.

Yanking back the curtain, he glared at his dormmate, who looked at him in disbelief then in anger. Kanda was in his face in one step, towering over him a good four to six inches.

"This is ridiculous!" Allen spat in his face. Kanda smirked, grabbed his hand and yanked the curtain out, running it down the metal track so it blocked off Kanda's bed again. Allen just pulled it back and glared more.

Now Kanda was angry. He was obviously used to getting his way, because of his size, strength and intimidation skills, but Allen didn't want to back down. He lived here too, so what if he had gone a few millimeters over the stupid line. There wasn't even a line, a visible one anyway.

"What the fuck did you say?" Oh, add that to the list too: Kanda thought he was threatening when he swore. He was, but Allen wasn't going to let him see that.

"I'm sick of this! I live here too, you have no right to put this stupid curtain up and make all these dumb rules! The world doesn't revolve around you, get over it!" Kanda was visibly fuming now and Allen was afraid he was going to get punched, so he stepped back.

But that step turned into a stumble when his foot landed on the pencil he had dropped, he slipped, grabbing onto the curtain for support. Which ripped it mostly off the track and broke the clips holding it up.

"Uh…okay, I didn't mean to do that, but still-" Allen started but was stopped when Kanda shoved him onto his bed and ripped the curtain all the way off, ruining it. Allen just stared in shock.

"It's fucking done already. What were you saying tough guy?" Great, he was being mocked now.

What followed was something neither of them expected. Allen walked up and slapped Kanda right across the face. It was thoughtless and he assumed he would get decked in the chin for that, but instead Kanda slapped him too.

Allen slapped him back, then Kanda smacked up upside the chin. The hits kept getting harder and meaner, and soon they were rolling around on the floor, yelling and hitting each other whenever they could.

At some point, the door opened and someone laughed, closing it again. Probably Zack or Alex coming to see what the hell was going on.

After ten minutes of this, Allen and Kanda lay side by side, breathing hard. As they regained their senses, Allen couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics and to his surprise, Kanda joined him. Well, he snorted and che'd a few times, which was close enough.

As Allen got up to go take a shower and wipe off the blood from his slightly bloody nose, he looked over and Kanda who was leaning on his knees, sitting on his bed. The Japanese looked up at him and smirked, looking devilishly handsome.

The worst was over now.

**(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)**

"You two got in a fist fight?" Lavi exclaimed as Allen told him the story of his first semester.

"Yep," Allen replied around a mouthful of French fries. "Well, it was more of a mock fist fight, but he did give me a bloody nose and we both got some bruises. See." He lifted up his sleeve to show his brother a small bruise on his shoulder from Kanda's elbow.

"Damn. I didn't think you had it in you."

"Yeah, weren't you always the one who got picked on?" Johnny asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"That's irrelevant. My point is, the guy's a jerk, but I'm actually looking forward to the last half of the year. It could be worse."

"Worse? Your roommate sounds like a complete douche-bag, and you'll have to live with him again!"

"Well, I can handle whatever else he has to throw at me. Really, it's not that bad." His siblings looked at him dubiously as he nonchalantly scarfed down two more plates of food. Which reminded him.

"Hey, by the way, thanks for taking over the patrols Lavi. I've been so swamped with homework I don't have time to."

"No problem. You worry about the jackass back at your dorm, I'll worry 'bout the Akuma. Me and Tim got 'em covered. Right buddy?" He pulled Timothy over into his side and ruffled his hair and their little brother blushed.

"You got your innocence?" Allen asked. Geez, the Akuma were nearly gone, why did he synchronize?

"Yep. It's pretty awesome. It's a Tsukikami too!"

Allen smiled as his family poked and ribbed each other, as was their way. Everybody was happy; the Akuma were almost gone, his siblings were all getting what they needed and he was actually passing his classes.

Now he just needed to figure out what he would do with the jackass back home.

(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)(0)

Okay, so I know this is short, but I wrote this in under two hours and it's just a test run for all my poll voters out there. I'm working on the plot, if this story succeeds, so tell me what you think of it and if I should continue.

*Kuso: the f-em-himmer in Japanese

*Moyashi: as most of you know, beansprout in Japanese. This will appear lots more, if I continue the story.

-cally (^o^)

Please review, I desperately need your guidance!

**6/28/12 Update**: I've created a poll for you guys to vote on a new story idea I have, so please visit my profile page and let me know what you think! :D It doesn't pertain to D. Gray-Man or yaoi, it's a possible Vampire Diaries or Vampire Diaries/Twilight fic, for those who are interested


End file.
